Changed Cherry Blossom
by WalkingOnDaisys
Summary: Sakura Haruno is 16 and now is Hokage. she is very powerful. Sasuke Returns. Sakuras Brother returns.Sasuke and Neji both love sakura. How will young Sakura handle this? SasukexSakura,SakuraxNeji
1. New Hokage

_**Developing blossom **_: I kinda had this idea in my head for awhile so I decided to post it I don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura would kick ass more than she does and she would be with the person she loves.

………………………………...

**Changed Cherry Blossom**

Chapter one: the new Hokage

It was a bright and sunny day in Kohona nobody would expect that a very serious decision would be made today. The decision that will change Kohona.

The elders were all sitting in a room deciding on who to pick as the 6th Hokage. They had a list with only 8 names on it they so far had gotten ridden of many names. The name that were on the list were Naruto Uzamaki, Neji Huuga, Hinata Huuga, Kiba , Shino, Ino Yaminaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno.

One by one the elders got rid of the names until they got down to only two people Naruto Uzamaki and Sakura Haruno. The elders had quite a decision with who to pick. They could pick Naruto and he would help greatly, he was powerful but he couldn't take care of all the duties right or they could pick Sakura Haruno she was very powerful and smart she also had a very great bloodline limit she had recently found out about and she was a medic.

The elders had a tough decision after many hours of going over the two, the elders had finally come up with a decision the new Hokage would be the one and only Sakura Haruno. They would announce there decision later that day to all of Kohona. All the elders knew that they were going to hurt Naruto very much but it was for the sack of the village and the village always came first.

**2 HOURS LATER **

The elders were finally going to announce the new Hokage. All of Kohona were in front of the leaders for the ceremony. The elders could see the Sakura and Naruto standing next to each other.

**SAKURA POV**

Naruto and I were talking to each other about the ceremony.

" hey, Sakura-Chan do you think ill be Hokage?"

" Of Course Naruto you will be you are very capable"

After that we both went quite as we saw Tsunadea was about to announce the new Hokage.

**NORMAL POV**

" I would like to announce this to all of Kohona the decision was very hard for the elders to come up with who the new Hokage will be, they elders decided on a person that is very strong, bold, smart and Is my one and only apprentice…… give it up to the one and only Sakura Haruno"

Every body in the addience were shocked that the Sakura Haruno was going to be the new Hokage but they all knew her talents and her powers and smarts so they quickly acceptided it and finally clapped. The only two who were shocked were Naruto and Sakura herself.

Naruto stood there for awhile and then gave that goffy smile and shaked Sakuras hand . Thus awaking her from her shock. She looked over at Naruto and said

"N-naruto y-your o-okay w-with t-this?"

"Yes Sakura-chan im okay just a little sad and shocked, but im okay dontr worry Hokage-sama" he chuckled at the last part

Sakura could not beleive her ears that Naruto was okay wiht this but he said he was okay.

Tsunadea then said " Sakura we will give you your title here and now as the Hokage do you accept"

" Yes i do accept'

" well come up here and we will preform the ceremony"

Sakura walked up to the stage and stood in front of all of kohona. Tsunadea placed the Hokage robe over Sakura and took off her traditional Hokage hat, ahe placed it over Sakuras head and asked.

" Sakura Haruno, Bloodline limit of the seieigan, a medic-nin, and smart pupil do you accept the terms of being Hokage in front of all of Kohona to witness?"

" Yes, I Sakura Haruno accept being Hokage for the leaf village"

"well then i announce to Kohona the New Hokage, Sakura Haruno"

Tsunadea then placed the Hokage hat on top of her head and got off the stage as did everybody else except sakura.

" Kohona as your new Hokage i will protect you and fight for you to my greatest village it is now my turn do you accept me as your new Hokage?"

All of Kohona answer with a simple yes.

" Then i Sakura Haruno am your new Hokage"

Sakura then exited the stage to be greeted by Naruto and Tsunadea, the rest of her friends were off on missions and well sasuke he was still missing.

" Im proud of you Sakura you made the highest rake you could ever reach" said tsunadea

" im also proud of you too, sakura-chan if everybody were here they would be happy too" said Naruto

" aww you guys are so sweet"

" you are too sakura" said tsunadea

" you are sweet too Sakura-chan" said Naruto

" well, you should be moving into the hokage office soon" said tsunadea

" but what about my stuff" said sakura

"its all been moved there " said tsunadea

" well guys i guessi should head off its really been an eventful day and im very tired and i kinda want to check out the place more" said Sakura

" goodnight Sakura" said Tsunadea

" goodnight Sakura-chan" said naruto

Sakura then took off with her guards following her.

**SAKURA POV**

when i got into the office it was suprissingly clean . very clean. i walked up too the chair and sat down. I looked at the office more it had all my pictures on the walls with my team 7 pic on my table.

I reached forrward and grabed it and looked at it there was me and Naruto and Kakashi and ...Sasuke.

Sasuke had been gone a long time about 4 years im now at the age of 16 about to turn 17 and that would also make him 16.I wonder where he is at this very moment. I set back down the picture and thought '_he was probally withthat snake bastard orochimaru' ' i have got to stop thinking about him hes not worth my time but i still miss him but i deffinatally dont love him anymore'_

_**'Denial' said inner sakura**_

_' oh god your back and im not in denial' said sakura_

**_' Liar you love him admit it'_**

_' im not in denial can we change the subject please'_

**_' fine i got to congraduate us on making HOKAGE i cant believe it its so awesome'_**

_' i know its awesome wait until all our friends hear '_

A knock awok her from her thoughts. Sakura said a loud come in. The person that just walked in seemed suprised too see her as did she.

" Yuki-niisan what are you doing here " said Sakura. Yuki is 23 years old he has dark blue hair the goes to the end of his ears and obsedian eyes with a tint of green. She hasnt seen her aniki since her clan got massicraced by her sister it was on the same day as the Uchiha massicrace.

" Sakura-neesan, i just got back i was lost and finally found my way back im here to see the Hokage , where is the Hokage sakura-neesan?" said Yuki

" your looking at her Yuki-niisan"

" wow your Hokage who knew my neesan would become hokage"

"i know, well niisan what are you here to speak to me about"

' if i can live here in Kohona"

"sure you can have the family house here are your keys niisan see you later"

" bye neesan"

After her brother left Sakuras thoughts were soon brought to Sasuke. He was the only one missing in her life that she wanted back. she had no idea how soon that was.

**AT THE KOHONA GATES**

A raven haired obsedian eyed 16 teen year old stood in front of the gates looking at the gates. He had finally killed orochimaru, kabuto and greatley Itachi. He wanted to come back so he came back on his own now he just had to see the Hokage.

Sasuke slipped throught the gates because there were no gaurds, wich he thought was weirds they probally had a celebration of some sort. He kept on walking throught the streets until he came upon the Hokage building. He walked in and walked through the halls he finally stood next to the doors.

He could sense the persons chakra.This persons chakra was extremelly high. It was even higher than his own and itachis. He Knew that this person was dangerous and also figuired it was definattly the Hokage .'_ Tsunadea must have raised her chakra higher than from before'_. He also sensed a familiarity from the chakra which was odd he raised his hand a knocked on the Hokages door waiting for her to answer.

………………………………...

_**Developing Blossom :**_hey people I hope you liked it I will update soon. This is my first story so don't flame me if you don't like it don't review so everyone who liked it review

PLEASE !!!

Bye


	2. reactions and returns

**Developing blossom****: hi guys sorry I haven't updated in forever I was busy with my vacation and I forgot my laptop at home so I had to get it mailed to me. I don't own naruto (I wish I did)**

**Sakura: what would happen if you owned me?**

**DB: I would make my story come true and make sasuke admit his true feelings**

**Sasuke: HN**

**DB: coughassholecough **

**Sakura are you ok**

**DB: yep**

**Sasuke: HN**

**DB: whatever on with the story**

**Changed Cherry Blossom**

_**Recap**_

_**AT THE KOHONA GATES**_

_A raven haired obsidian eyed 16 teen year old stood in front of the gates looking at the gates. He had finally killed orochimaru, kabuto and greatly Itachi. He wanted to come back so he came back on his own now he just had to see the Hokage._

_Sasuke slipped through the gates because there were no guards, wich he thought was weird they probably had a celebration of some sort. He kept on walking through the streets until he came upon the Hokage building. He walked in and walked through the halls he finally stood next to the doors._

_He could sense the person's chakra. This persons chakra was extremely high. It was even higher than his own and itachis. He Knew that this person was dangerous and also figured it was defiantly the Hokage .'__ Tsunadea must have raised her chakra higher than from before'__. He also sensed a familiarity from the chakra which was odd he raised his hand a knocked on the Hokages door waiting for her to answer._

_**END RECAP**_

**Sakura pov**

There was a knock on the door. The persons chakra seemed familiar I just couldn't remember who. I said a come in and the person who came in I was not expecting the tea I was drinking a minute ago is now sprayed all over the top of my desk.

"what the fuck are you doing here" I yelled

"sakura what are you doing here" said sasuke calmly

"im hokage dumbass" said sakura madly

"hn I thought hokages were strong not a little weakling like you"

"go to hell and I am strong"

"right" said sasuke sarcastically

"bastard"

"hn, annoying"

Sakura got up and hit sasuke on the face hard , a little bit of blood trickled out of his mouth onto the white carpet. Sakura hung her head and lifted it with fire and determination in her eyes and most of all hurt

"I hate you with every fiber in my body I hope you die"

"…."

"Anbu"

Once she said this all anbu people came and captured sasuke to take him to the prosecution room so he can receive his punishment.

Once sasuke was gone sakura hit her head on her desk.

'Why did I loose my control?'

'**girl he was asking for it '**

'I hate him'

'**liar you love him more than anything'**

'no I don't its HATE'

'**LOVE'**

'HATE'

'**LOVE'**

'go away I need peace, most of all I need neji and naruto and the girls '

Once she thought that there were a couple of knocks on the door, sakura told them to come in. In came the people tsunade sent on a mission ,temari,hinata,tenten,neji,naruto,lee,garaa, and kankouro.

"hokag…WAIT SAKURA" screamed a blonde haried girl by the name of Temari

"Hi guys"said our new hokage sakura

"saku-chan what are you doing here" said our lovable friend tenten

"guys meet your new hokage" said sakura

"OMG" screamed everyone except neji,garaa

"neji, garaa come here please"

Neji and garaa walked up to sakura in a trance like stat

"What's wrong , I didn't even get a congrads

"Pretty" said garaa and neji

"Hello guys you there"

Garaa and neji snapped out of there trance

"Yep" said neji

"Hai" said garaa

There was another knock on the door in came an anbu

"hokage-sama we need you in the prosecution room for the decision for uchiha" stated the anbu

"WHAT THE UCHIHA IS BACK" screamed everyone ( yes even garaa and neji)

" yep came back 5v minutes before you guys did, well I got to go give me your mission report tomorrow morning 11:30 sharp" said sakura

"hai" everyone coursed

Sakura then left the room for the decision 

**Developing Blossom: **hey guys sorry its short I had stuff to do , but im having poll should the pairings be:

Garaa/Sakura

Neji/Sakura

Sasuke/Sakura

Naruto/Sakura

And I also have another one what should sasukes prosecution be


	3. AN not chap srry

Hey my faithful reviewers I'm changing my name from developing blossom to WeaponsMistress1 so look for that name from now on ill be updating my stories in one week. Here are the polls so far for my story changed blossom

**SasukexSakura 9 (1****st**** I simpley love this pairing)**

**GaraaxSakura 8 (2****nd**** place one vote from catching up)**

**NejixSakura 6 ( 3****rd**** place not too bad)**

**NarutoxSakura 4 (poor naruto)**


End file.
